Cruise Line
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Luhan sedang menghabiskan liburannya diatas kapal pesiar mewah untuk melupakan sesaat pekerjaan dan uang menumpuk miliknya. Semua tampak sangat baik sebelum ia tidak sengaja memergoki transaksi seorang kartel narkoba kelas atas. Dan hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidak terjebak kedalam pria itu, Oh Sehun. / HUNHAN / exoblackpepper
1. TEASER

**Cruise Line  
><strong>

.

.

**Cast: **Sehun x Luhan

**Genre: **Drama, romance, crime, BL

**Rate: **T & M (50:50)

**Length: **Chaptered

.

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Teaser<strong>  
><em>

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menghabiskan waktu liburannya diatas kapal pesiar mewah untuk melupakan sejenak tumpukan uang dan cek berharga miliknya. Semua tampak baik -bahkan sangat baik- sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang kartel narkoba kelas atas secara tidak disengaja. Dan sekarang, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidak terjebak kedalam pria itu, Oh Sehun.

* * *

><p>"<em>May I have your name, Sir?"<em>

"Xi Luhan_,"_

"_Alright. You can go this way, someone will direct you to your cabin. Have a nice stay!"_

_._

_._

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah koridor beralaskan karpet merah yang terlihat tidak ada siapapun kecuali dua orang itu. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Matanya terpaku pada benda itu. Berbentuk bubuk dan berwarna hitam.

"_Lima ratus dollar malam ini,"_

"_Dan sepuluh gram untuk besok,"_

.

.

"Sayangnya aku tidak butuh bubuk murahan itu,"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin menarik ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dihadapan pria berambut pirang itu, yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Garis rahangnya tegas, pakaiannya rapi, dan wangi parfum _hugo_ itu tercium. Luhan tahu orang ini bukanlah seorang kartel narkoba murahan melainkan ia akan menjadi salah satu partner kerja paling pentingnya. Karena setelah ini, Luhan akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh_ diluar dugaan_.

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum santai tanpa rasa gusar sedikitpun. Ia malah menawarkan tangannya untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Xi Luhan,"

.

.

"Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruang makan besok malam,"

"Boleh juga,"

Dan Luhan beranjak dari hadapannya setelah tersenyum dan pria _blonde_ itu menyeringai.

.

.

"Kau tak punya cukup bukti untuk menangkapku, tuan Xi,"

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, tuan Oh," Luhan semakin memajukan wajahnya tepat dihadapan si pria tinggi, menantang Sehun untuk melawannya walaupun ia sudah tahu Sehunlah yang sekarang menang.

.

.

Sehun mengurung Luhan diantara tangannya dan _railing _balkon kabin mewahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang dan tatapan intensnya membuat Luhan meneguk liurnya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan lolos.

Sehun harus menjadikan Luhan miliknya.

Sehun takkan membiarkan Luhan pergi.

_Tidak akan._

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

Review = Minat lanjut

Jadi yang penasaran atau minat dgn crita ini ya review yaaaa diharapkan dengan sangat

back with new story berlatar tempat di kapal pesiar mewah yang terinspirasi dari ff Bon Voyage di AFF but critanya 100000% b.e.r.b.e.d.a! ini agak menyangkut crime sdikit karna kan ada bawa2 narkoba nih hehehe dan ini rencana saya mau di-rate M-kan lol tapi yg mau baca versi 'aman'nya silakan di skip aja part itu nya hehehe :3 scene dewasanya ga banyak kok, fifty-fifty deh mungkin/?

Buat yg mau HunHan fluff story: cerita sedang dibuat, jadi ditunggu yaaaa~

Buat yang dengan ikhlas me-_review_, karma baik pasti ada /love/

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_

.


	2. Chapter 1

_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, places, events, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

.

.

.

"_Yes, I have been at the cruise.."_

"_Sure, you finished it all then mail me, okay?"_

Seseorang berbicara dengan ponselnya yang mahal dan berwarna hitam mengkilap sambil menarik kopernya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang membantunya untuk menarik benda persegi yang berat ini sementara dirinya sudah membayar mahal untuk ini semua.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain dengan pakaian familiar datang dan dengan gesturnya yang sopan –serta senyum itu juga, Luhan memintanya untuk membantunya.

"_I'll phone you soon. Right… I know.. Okay_," tutupnya.

Pria itu, dengan setelah jas hijau gelap yang hampir terlihat hitam, sekarang menunggu giliran untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai ruangannya dari _staff_ yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan tamu lain yang dapat menarik sedikit perhatiannya. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak ingin membagi perhatiannya terlalu jauh pada orang lain selain ponselnya yang menyimpan banyak berkas untuk diselesaikan.

"_May I have your name, Sir?"_

"Xi Luhan_,"_

"_Alright. You can go this way, someone will direct you to your room. Have a nice stay!"_

Ia memesan satu ruang kamar _super_ _deluxe_ dengan segala hal yang ada didalamnya_. Balcony_, kamar mandi ber-_bath tub_, ranjang super nyaman, bahkan lukisan _Monalisa_ yang terlihat asli. Kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk sekadar memberikan orang-orang itu _tip_.

Luhan berjalan dengan membagi fokusnya antara ponsel dan lorong mewah ini. Ia benar-benar ingin mematikan benda yang setiap detiknya itu membunyikan notifikasi yang semakin membuatnya muak.

"_God_-"

Baginya, hal ini adalah segala yang hal yang ia inginkan. Keluar dari jam kerjanya dan menghindar dari dokumen-dokumen _sialan_ itu, kemudian berlibur sejenak. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibelinya sekarang, termasuk orang-orang itu kalau ia mau mengeluarkan semua uangnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengusir _crew_ kerjanya yang terus saja meminta instruksinya seperti mereka tidak bisa mengatur hal kecil dan itu sangat menyusahkan pria berparas cantik ini.

_Well,_ ya, namanya Luhan. Berkebangsaan _China_ yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar dan hampir tujuh puluh lima persen perusahaan swasta menengah kebawah bergantung padanya. Dan sekarang ia disini.

Berada diatas kapal pesiar berbintang enam untuk mengambil cuti setidaknya beberapa minggu untuk berlibur. Ia butuh udara segar atau mungkin dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi.

"_Thanks_," katanya sambil tersenyum dan lagi-lagi ia menyodorkan lembaran _dollar_ itu pada seorang pelayan.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terlampau mewah dan ia cukup puas dengan ini semua. Setidaknya keadaan mencapai delapan puluh persen dari ekspektasinya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan kapal ini akan segera menjauh dari pelabuhan karena semua penghuni yang jelas adalah para _konglomerat_, telah berada didalam. Luhan harus segera bersiap karena malam ini ia harus menghadiri sebuah acara pembukaan –dimana semua orang memamerkan pakaian mewah dan wajah berseri berbalut uang dan emas di tubuh mereka.

Pria itu masih asik memandangi rentetan pakaian dihadapannya. Tampak bingung dan ia agak menyesal tidak membawa asistennya kali ini.

"_Ah, this one_," gumamnya sambil mengangkat sebuah setelah hitam sederhana yang ber-_layer_ abu-abu gelap. Luhan tampak menyukai baju yang satu ini, entah mengapa. Ia pikir ia harus tampak rapi kali ini karena yang dibenaknya, mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan orang lain, bisa saja dari negara lain, yang tentu saja dapat melakukan kerjasama dengannya.

Lampu _kristal_ bergelantungan dengan cahaya-nya yang mirip seperti _sunset_ membuat seseorang tersenyum ketika memasuki ruangan ini. Sebuah tempat yang cukup lebar –atau bahkan sangat besar– terisi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk membicarakan bisnis mereka, seberapa banyak uang dan _asset_ mereka, serta sesekali menyesap _merlot_ dengan cara yang terlalu anggun dan karismatik. Suara musik _jazz_ memenuhi gendang telinganya, bau wangi menusuk, dan dinding yang berlapis lukisan klasik benar-benar menyambut Luhan. Seolah memamerkan keindahannya agar semua orang terkagum-kagum.

Luhan berjalan sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada beberapa orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mungkin ia tidak tahu betapa tenar dirinya dikalangan konglomerat luar ketika wajahnya terekspos di acara televisi, koran, bahkan internet. Dan sekarang, banyak orang yang mulai datang menghampirinya dan melakukan perbincangan singkat.

"Benar," katanya sambil tersenyum manis ketika seorang pria muda bertanya mengenai namanya.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan perkembangan ekonomi Seoul kali ini?" orang yang lainnya bertanya.

"Hm, _good_ _enough_. Tidak ada kemunduran yang terlalu signifikan. Lebih dari enam puluh persen ekonomi masih stabil di Seoul," jawabnya santai.

Acara sudah akan dimulai, seseorang naik keatas _podium_ dan mulai menyampaikan pidato singkat berbahasa asing termasuk salah satunya adalah _chinese._ Luhan mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang disampaikannya. Setelah itu ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan.

Luhan berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah _dessert_ di bagian timur ruangan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika sakunya bergetar dan suara ponselnya menginterupsi suara musik _jazz_ lembut yang tadinya sudah membuat suasana hatinya bahagia.

"_Hang_ _on_, aku akan mencari jaringan. Jangan dimatikan ponselnya, _okay_?" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula besar ini dan berbelok.

Suara musik terus saja berdentum diseluruh ruangan ini dan ponselnya berdering ditengah keributan. Ia harus mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu berisik atau benda itu akan berjerit lebih keras lagi. Luhan menghela napasnya kali ini sebelum berbicara panjang lebar dengan ponselnya. Setelah pembicaraan ini, ia benar-benar akan mematikan ponselnya dan menghilang. Luhan tidak ingin diganggu setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan karena ia tidak ingin liburannya sia-sia setelah membayar ini semua. Ia tidak ingin rencananya gagal total setelah ia menghabiskan hampir berapa ratus ribu _dollar_ untuk ini.

"_Just mail me if something happens,"_ katanya kemudian memutar bola-matanya kesal sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengirimkan data-data itu via _email_ karena ia tidak akan membuka emailnya hingga liburannya selesai. Ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk data penting yang mengantarkannya beberapa box berisikan _dollar_. Ia tidak ingin dirinya mempedulikan hal itu kali ini.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah koridor beralaskan karpet merah yang terlihat tidak ada siapapun kecuali dua orang itu. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Matanya terpaku pada benda itu. Berbentuk bubuk dan berwarna hitam.

"_Lima ratus dollar malam ini,"_

"_Dan sepuluh gram untuk besok,"_

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan itu. Orang yang tampak lebih gemuk bergegas pergi dan seorang yang lain berbalik, manik mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Wow,"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat wajah yang tampak tidak asing. Alih-alih benak Luhan langsung mengingat orang yang ia temui tadi ketika ia ingin memesan kamarnya. Benar, tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah dia.

Orang yang menatap Luhan masih membeku disana dan menatap punggung Luhan yang berbalik dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei, tunggu," suaranya berat dan Luhan tahu orang itu memanggilnya hingga ia harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama, aku bisa membantumu,"

Setidaknya Luhan tidak sebodoh itu. Ia mendengar dengan seksama nada yang mengancamnya karena ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan _terekam_ disana. Ketika pria tinggi itu memberikan _Hashish_ –sejenis obat-obatan terlarang– dan menerima sehelai kertas yang terlihat berharga.

Luhan masih belum membalikkan badannya dan pria itu belum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak butuh bubuk murahan itu,"

"Lalu apa maumu,"

Pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin menarik ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dihadapan pria berambut pirang itu, yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

Garis rahangnya tegas, pakaiannya rapi, dan wangi parfum _hugo_ itu tercium. Luhan tahu orang ini bukanlah seorang kartel narkoba murahan melainkan ia _akan_ menjadi salah satu _partner_ kerja paling pentingnya. Karena setelah ini, Luhan akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh diluar dugaan.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti,"

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum santai tanpa rasa gusar sedikitpun. Ia malah menawarkan tangannya untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Xi Luhan,"

"Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruang makan besok malam,"

"Boleh juga,"

Dan Luhan beranjak dari hadapannya setelah tersenyum dan pria _blonde_ itu menyeringai.

Semua hal tampak menyenangkan sekarang. Benar, transaksi narkoba yang dilihatnya sangat menarik walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin ikut campur kedalam urusan itu. Tetapi ia yakin dalam sekejap saja pria –yang menurut Luhan cukup aneh– itu akan memohon padanya untuk tidak menyebarkan kejadian itu ke pihak yang berwenang. Hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah, ia memiliki _barang bukti _untuk melakukan apapun kepada pria itu. Oh Sehun.

* * *

><p>Alunan musik santai langsung menyapa Luhan ketika ia keluar dari kabinnya. Malam pertama diatas samudera tak buruk juga, pikirnya. Perutnya yang lapar menuntunnya menuju <em>dining hall<em> yang berukuran cukup besar dan terletak di dekal _hall_ pesta kemarin. _Cruise _putih nan megah ini telah menyiapkan berbagai fasilitas bintang lima, termasuk makanan. Tangan Luhan dengan gesit membolak-balikkan buku menu. Tanpa berlama-lama ia memesan roti gandum dengan taburan madu yang berkilau layaknya emas yang dilarutkan dan segelas susu putih yang _katanya _diimpor dari Swiss.

Sembari menunggu, Luhan melihat kearah jendela yang menampilkan laut yang begitu tenang dan cuaca yang tak terlalu terik dan ini membuat pria keturunan Cina itu merasa _refreshed_. Ia mengandai, jika ia sering mengambil liburan begini ia tak akan stress dengan tumpukan berkas berisi uang itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa. Ayahnya telah menaruh banyak ekspektasi padanya untuk mengurus perusahaan besarnya dan ia tak bisa menyelewengkan tugasnya itu.

"_Wow, what a coincidence_," Seorang pria duduk di sisi lain meja Luhan dan ia membuat Luhan menoleh. _Geez_, Luhan sedang tidak _mood _untuk ini. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih melihat pemandangan di luar yang menurutnya lebih indah.

"_Get lost, _Kris,"

Pria oriental itu menampakkan senyum miring khas-nya sambil mengambil posisi tanpa seizin Luhan.

"_Chill_ _out_, _babe_. Sendirian saja?"

"Menurutmu? Ah_,Thanks_," katanya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu dengan pakaian _maid_ ketat yang membuat Kris bersiul dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pembukaan semalam? _Find_ _out_ _gurls_?"

Luhan memutar bola-matanya malas merasa tidak ingin membahas hal seperti ini di ketika _mood_-nya sedang baik. Pria didepannya bertumpu dagu menanti jawaban Luhan yang sama sekali terdengar tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disini yang menanti untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Luhan melahap roti gandumnya sambil menatap keluar jendela sementara Kris menyesap _coffee_ hitamnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu hobimu? Kudengar banyak yang menarik,"

"_Well,_ mereka tidak semenarik dirimu,"

Luhan tahu Kris terlalu terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan karena ia tahu tipe pria seperti Kris tidak akan cukup untuk menghabiskan satu malam dengan satu atau dua orang wanita Prancis atau _Canada_ dengan tubuh indah dan desahan liar sehalus _orchestra_ _Beethoven_.

"Aku tahu," jawab Luhan seakan menantangnya sambil mengukir senyum miring dan melahap roti gandumnya lagi yang memiliki rasa bahkan lebih nikmat dari apapun.

Seseorang di ujung ruangan yang luas ini, memutar-mutar botol bir sembari memperhatikan Luhan dan sesekali tersenyum padanya. Namanya Chanyeol, dan ia sudah memperhatikan Luhan sejak tadi bahkan hingga Kris mulai menyadari bahwa Luhan tersenyum pada pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat yang sedikit ikal itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai bartender _murahan_ itu, Lu,"

"_Geez,_ itu bukan urusanmu, Kris,"

Sekarang giliran pria Kanada itu yang memasukkan beberapa potong kue manis yang katanya _macaroon_.

"_What the-_? Ini terlalu manis–_don't kidding me_," hardik Kris dengan wajah sarkastik, alis yang bertautan, bahkan ia hampir melempar makanan itu untuk diberikan kepada hewan-hewan kelaparan.

"Kau yang terlalu lama membiasakan diri dengan makanan New York yang cenderung asam,"

"_Say what_? Kau menyalahkanku? Lalu apa? Aku tidak membayar ini semua untuk makanan apa ini namanya, sh-"

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Yes, please. I don't pay for this and please give me t'other food with New York taste_,"

Kris berbicara layaknya pelayanan tempat ini terlalu murahan baginya sementara ia adalah konglomerat ternama yang harus diberikan pelayanan terbaik. _Well,_ memang benar. Tapi bagi Luhan ia tidak perlu seberlebihan itu karena untuk pagi secerah ini, pria pirang itu sudah membuat masalah dengan temperamennya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kau tenang dan tidak bersikap layaknya ini adalah wilayahmu? _Come on, behave, dude_!"

Luhan menghapus sisa madu dimulutnya dan beranjak meninggalkan pria yang masih mempertanyakan apa salahnya.

"Oh, _whatever. Shit_," gumamnya dan pergi mengikuti Luhan yang terlebih dulu berjalan menelusuri lorong bergelar karpet merah dengan lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang terlihat unik.

Berkali-kali Kris memanggil nama Luhan namun pria itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"Ouch," Luhan meringis ketika ia menyadari seseorang menabrak lengan atasnya ketika ia sibuk mengumpat dalam hati berceloteh mengenai Kris yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau?" Ia menangkap sorot mata tajam yang tidak asing baginya dan itu membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"Lain kali hati-hati, aku tidak ingin kau tidak menghadiri acara makan malam kita hari ini. _Just_ _in_ _case_," katanya dengan sebatang _cigar_ bergantung bebas di kedua bagian bibirnya dan bau kuat alkohol menusuk indra penciuman Luhan ketika pria itu berbicara sedekat mungkin dengannya.

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan maupun Kris yang masih mematung. Untungnya, Kris sadar lebih awal hingga ia bertanya mengenai orang itu, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan bergeming sebelum akhirnya ia memijat pelipisnya yang tidak memberikan tanda baik karena asap rokok tadi yang menyengat.

"Hm?"

"_Sorry,_ untuk yang tadi,"

"Lupakan saja, Kris,"

Jadi, disinilah kedua orang itu sekarang, di beranda besar sebuah kapal mewah. Luhan menghirup udara segar mengisi kedua paru-parunya dan relung hidung yang tidak nyaman karena pengaruh asap rokok tadi. Manik matanya menerawang ketika ia mendapati pemandangan indah lautan menyambut dirinya. Riakan air laut yang menyejukkan telinga di pagi hari dan semua tampak nyaris sempurna bagi Luhan sejauh ini. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan lebih jauh suasana tenang seperti ini. Tidak banyak orang ditempat ini, hanya beberapa orang yang ingin merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"_Nice_," komentar Kris lagi sambil memberikan senyuman miring. Luhan menatapnya aneh karena seketika saja _mood_ pria kanada itu mampu berubah dengan begitu cepat. Ya, Luhan terlalu mengerti dirinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Tao, siapa lagi? Aku tahu kau punya banyak gadis Perancis tetapi tidak seharusnya kau melupakannya, Kris,"

"Hah, _that bitch_. Aku tidak peduli ia berada dimana sekarang,"

Kris mengatakan itu seolah ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pria yang sudah setahun belakangan ini mengisi hatinya dan ia dengan bodohnya menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan melakukan apapun secara diam-diam untuk mencari pria yang disebut Luhan tadi tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menemukannya.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu, kau akan menyesal ketika ia benar-benar tidak ada,"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya katakanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat, kurasa kau hanya kurang tulus padanya. Dan seharusnya kau ingat ia sudah memberikan segalanya yang ia punya untukmu,"

Kris tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan sosok pria yang memiliki rambut hitam halus dan tebal serta bentuk mata yang sangat manis menurutnya. Pria tinggi semampai dengan tubuh ramping yang gelap eksotis bahkan membuat Kris menghela napas panjang ketika sosok itu terbayang di benaknya. Nyatanya, Kris merindukan suara halus dan serak Tao yang selalu berhasil menggodanya sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdegup. Ia tahu tidak ada satupun gadis oriental yang bisa membuatnya bersikap tulus untuk mencintai seseorang kecuali Tao.

Pria pilihan Kris itu sekarang telah berhenti dan menyerah. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu mencintai seorang konglomerat seperti Kris sementara dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang sekertaris murahan yang dibayar dengan honor standar. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas bagi pria pirang itu.

"Terserah," katanya menutup percakapan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Kris tahu temperamentalnya akan mulai lagi sehingga pria itu memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini atau pria disampingnya akan menceramahinya panjang lebar atau tidak sama sekali melainkan menghindarinya berhari-hari.

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan laut, Luhan memilih untuk menghabiskan hari pertamanya dengan berkeliling. Ia dengar ada studio yang cukup mewah atau bahkan lebih dari kata mewah di atas kapal ini. Luhan menyukai musik, satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pelampiasannya ketika uang-uang itu mengejarnya dan ia bahkan sudah tidak berniat untuk menerimanya dan memilih untuk tidur dan bersantai.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau datang lagi,"<p>

"Tampaknya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku? Kh," lelaki berkulit putih itu terkekeh singkat sambil menyesap segelas kecil _light alcohol _untuk mengawali paginya. Rasanya ia tak tahan jika sehari saja tidak meneguk cairan berkadar itu. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya menampilkan senyum tipis sambil kembali mengelap beberapa gelas _wine. _"Menemukan seseorang yang menarik?" tanyanya.

Seketika benak Sehun mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana _transaksi_-nya tak sengaja terlihat oleh seorang lelaki cantik yang tak disangka tampak tenang menghadapinya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ada,"

"Si lelaki cantik?"

Sehun melirik Chanyeol -sang bartender ramah- dan berfikir kalau yang lelaki terlampau tinggi itu maksud adalah orang yang sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sehun mengangguk. "Tampaknya kita memikirkan orang yang sama,"

"Ah, benar. Tak ada lagi lelaki secantik dan se-_menarik_ dia di _cruise _ini," timpal Sehun sebelum Chanyeol kembali angkat suara.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya, seakan sudah tahu apa yang sahabat barunya ini akan lakukan setelah ini. "Menurutku dia tampak _hard-to-get_," katanya hampir setengah tertawa dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolakku," kata Sehun seakan hanya dia satu-satunya orang tampan di dunia ini -kadar kepercaya-dirian-nya teramat tinggi dan ia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Mungkin iya.

Mungkin Luhan takkan bisa menolak pesona seorang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

SLAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU~~! /tiup terompet bareng thehun/?

Semoga 2015 jadi tahun yang lebih baik dari yang sebelum2nya~

Semoga di 2015 silent readers pada tobat dan jadi rajin nge-review~ #halah itu mah mau lu thor#

oke back to topic/?

Untuk permulaan FF ini gimana? Buat yang uda nunggu dr teaser ff ini diluncurkan(?) sampe sekarang baru di update mianhada~ sengaja mau Chapter 1 ini di post pas 1 Januari 2015 kekekekekee~ /plak/

Review anda menentukan mood saya untuk menulis hehehehe

So, review juceyooongg~ /aegyo bareng lulu/?

.

Promosi bentar boleh yaaa~ **follow** instagram author kimdarlings [personal acc] and exologism [full EXO fan-acc] donggg~~ yang mau dipolbek silakan minta aja~ tapi mian kalo fan-acc nya cuma folbek sesama full kpop acc ya~

uda ah lol. Met berlibur~~

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_Wants and Needs_

.

.

.

Seseorang berdeham ringan membuat Luhan menoleh dengan senyum yang masih disana ketika ia terlalu kagum dengan desain interior yang _glamour_ tetapi nyaman ruangan studio ini. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika seseorang tengah berdiri disampingnya dan juga mengamati _instrument music_ yang sama dengannya.

"Sendirian saja?"

Luhan mengukir senyum sederhana dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pria disampingnya tak jarang menyentuh instrumen musik itu dengan jemari panjangnya sambil berkomentar,

"Luhan, _right_?"

Sekali lagi Luhan melemparkan senyumannya pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu _lagi_," katanya lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Sementara pria yang diperhatikannya hanya menatap lurus masih asik dengan alat-alat musik klasik itu.

"Banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini, sehingga kemungkinan untuk bertemu itu ada,"

"Benar," Sehun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau _Chinese_?"

"Hm?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga melemparkan pandangannya pada pria itu, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Ya, _Chinese. But stay in Korea_,"

"_Well, I'm Korean but stay in New York_,"

Luhan tertegun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata bukan hanya temannya Kris yang berasal dari _New York_, tetapi pria ini juga. Luhan memang bisa mengerti dari bahasa dan sikapnya yang dingin, tetapi maksudnya, apakah semua pengusaha _New York_ terlihat seperti ini?

Sehun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya lalu menjepitnya diantara kedua bibirnya. Baru saja ia ingin menyalakan _lighter_, tangan Luhan menginterupsinya. "Dilarang merokok di dalam ruangan," Lelaki tinggi itu pun hanya bisa menurut dan menyimpan kembali batang nikotinnya. "_Sorry_,"

Kaki Luhan melangkah ke arah jendela, rasanya ia tak bosan-bosan menatap gelombang air biru di hadapannya. Sehun tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan berdiri di sebelah pria cantik itu. "Keberatan memberiku nomor ponsel _pribadi_ mu?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "_Nope_," Ia pun mengetikkan 12 digit nomor yang hanya ia, keluarganya dan beberapa kerabat dekatnya yang tahu. Alasannya ia membedakan nomor ponselnya adalah hanya agar ia tidak perlu kepusingan menerima panggilan telepon dari anak-anak buahnya yang tengah bekerja dan bertanya tentang tetek-bengek perusahaan yang seharusnya sudah mereka mengerti.

"_Will call you later. _Aku ada urusan sebentar, sampai jumpa di makan malam _kita_ nanti," Sehun menunjukkan _wink _singkat pada Luhan yang berjarak tak jauh darinya lalu berlalu.

Ini menarik.

Luhan tersenyum dengan maksud tersendiri ketika ia menangkap arti lain dari yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berasumsi, tapi ya, pria itu terlalu cerdas atau bodoh.

* * *

><p>Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi pantai yang terletak di balkon kabin luasnya. Pemandangan spesial untuk pembeli dengan harga spesial, <em>worth it <em>bukan? Seharusnya memang begitu. Tangannya ia lipat diatas menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. Masih sore dan tak ada salahnya menikmati angin sejuk yang menyapu poninya pelan. Tadi siang Luhan bahkan hampir mati kebosanan sampai akhirnya ia mampir ke sebuah salon di dalam kapal. Ia berpikir ide mengubah gaya rambut saat liburan tak buruk juga. Rambutnya yang tadinya berponi sampir berwarna coklat disulap menjadi rambut hitam pekat dengan poni yang menambah kesan anak muda dan Luhan puas akan hasilnya.

Luhan sejenak teringat sesuatu. Antingnya. Oh, itu bukan anting biasa. Sistem keamanan yang disusun oleh Luhan sendiri tidaklah se_longgar _yang kalian pikirkan. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia membuat anting yang dapat merekam segala sesuatu yang ia lihat mengingat tak semua pe-bisnis itu ramah dan tidak licik. Dan ternyata itu membuahkan suatu keuntungan bagi Luhan untuk _menangkap_ seorang Oh Sehun. Ia punya barang bukti sekarang. Barang bukti yang bahkan jauh dari bayangan seseorang.

Senyum miring tercetak di wajah Luhan, ia percaya taktik dan rencananya kali ini akan membawa keuntungan besar baginya -perusahaannya- mengingat perusahaan Sehun adalah salah satu rivalnya dalam dunia perbisnisan. Ia melirik jam tangannya menimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Oh?" gumamnya sambil berdiri, ia hampir melewatkan sebuah janji dengan orang yang baru saja lewat dipikirannya. Buru-buru Luhan melesak ke kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam nanti.

Suara siulan ringannya terdengar hingga ia selesai dengan urusannya diruangan itu. Luhan mengenakan bajunya, kali ini ia ingin tampak lebih santai karena partner bisnisnya terlihat bukan seperti orang kaku yang formal. Luhan memilih baju hitam lengan panjang _v-neck_ dan celana panjang _levi's_. Tidak lupa dengan anting itu, berwarna hitam yang tidak mungkin ada siapapun curiga.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, kali ini ia tidak akan berdecak kesal lagi karena nomor itu adalah nomor pribadinya.

"Ya?"

"_Kau sudah siap?"_

"Hm, sebentar lagi,"

Seseorang disebrang sana mengangguk mengerti, sambil menimbang kalimat selanjutnya yang harus diucapkannya,

"_Kupikir ini akan menjadi yang terpenting. Privasi dibutuhkan. So, bagaimana kalau makan malam di ruanganmu? Atau ruanganku?"_

"Hm.." Luhan belum menjawabnya, tetapi tepat setelah ia berhasil memakai _cctv_ itu di telinganya, ia membuka suara, "Kamarmu tampak baik,"

"_Okay, kutunggu_,"

Kemudian sebuah pesan singkat tertera di layar ponselnya, dari pria itu lagi yang berisikan nomor kamarnya dan memberitahu Luhan bahwa semuanya sudah disiapkan. Jadi ia hanya perlu membawa sekaligus mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik.

_Well_, kali ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Luhan akan membuat sebuah kesepakatan untuk bisnisnya. Banyak direktur yang sudah ditemuinya termasuk Kris salah satunya tapi entahlah, sekarang ia merasa sedikit gugup hingga ia harus berkali-kali menarik nafas dan bercermin, mencoba untuk tersenyum dengan baik untuk berbicara dengan _client_ barunya nanti. Luhan hanya takut salah bicara.

Bukan.

Bukan itu yang ada dibenaknya.

Apakah ini terlalu beresiko? Apakah kartel itu terlalu licik?

Luhan merasa bukan itu alasannya. Lalu apa?

Luhan menghela nafas dalam untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk menunda pikirannya yang terus menebak mengapa ia terasa aneh malam ini. Ia hanya akan makan malam, berbicara, dan semua selesai.

Menghiraukan degup jantungnya, Luhan berjalan sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan Sehun. Kamar pria itu ternyata berada di lantai atas sehingga Luhan harus kembali tersenyum ramah kepada para pebisnis yang terlihat mengenalinya disepanjang tangga yang ia lewati.

Sehun mendengar pintu kamarnya terketuk.

"Oh Sehun?" panggil Luhan ragu.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Luhan mengetuk lagi dan untungnya sebuah suara membalasnya, "Ya, tunggu sebentar,"

Seseorang menyambutnya di ambang pintu dengan kemeja hitam _body-fit_ yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam dan celana panjang abu-abu gelapnya, membuatnya tampak tidak rapi tetapi cukup –coret– terlalu menawan. Rambut pirang gelapnya dan kemeja itu memperlihatkan dua tulang selangka putih karena dua kancing teratas dibuka olehnya. Luhan tidak bisa melihat jelas, yang ia lakukan adalah mencoba untuk kembali fokus dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernafas.

"_Please come in, and have a nice seat_," katanya menuntun Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar yang cukup rapi walaupun bau alkohol dan tentunya bau obat-obatan terlarang itu membuat Luhan harus membiasakan dirinya. Luhan tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Maaf, tidak terlalu rapi. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menikmati makan malamnya," kata Sehun setelah ia menarik kursi untuk Luhan dan dirinya sendiri telah terduduk dihadapan pria yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara sama sekali itu.

Tangan Sehun langsung membuka tutupan makanan yang terbuat dari kaca dan bau makanan menggantikan bau narkoba di benak Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, tetapi kudengar menu ini cukup diminati banyak pengunjung disini," katanya sambil menaikkan alisnya menyakinkan Luhan bersama dengan seutas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Kurasa aku akan menyukainya," kata Luhan akhirnya kemudian mengambil beberapa potong dari makanan yang disajikan didepannya. Perlahan mulutnya mengunyah dengan seksama, mengecap citarasa yang memanjakan lidah karena katanya, makanan itu dibuat oleh _chef_ kelas atas.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengunyah sambil menunggu respon Luhan terhadap pilihannya. Sementara pria yang diajak bicara masih asik dengan makanannya yang terlihat lebih menggoda daripada pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

Sejujurnya Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan karena setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pria cantik itu, sangat menarik baginya. Cara Luhan mengunyah yang terlihat sangat anggun, caranya tersenyum memberikan respon pada Sehun membuatnya tampak terlalu manis, bahkan caranya mengusap poni hitamnya mampu menggoda Sehun ketika ia menyadari birahinya mulai merangkak naik melihat pria dihadapannya ini. Luhan terlihat sangat mengaggumkan, polos dan kata-kata Chanyeol tadi pagi bahwa Luhan adalah tipe _hard-to-get_ membuatnya semakin menginginkan pria ini. Merasa ingin membuktikan kata-kata sahabatnya itu karena ia yakin dirinya bisa menaklukan siapapun termasuk yang satu ini.

"Kau suka?"

"Uhm," Luhan hanya menjawabnya singkat. Sepertinya ia sendiri sudah lupa bahwa ini adalah acara makan malam untuk membuat kesepakatan, bukan acara kencan anak remaja dengan seorang kartel narkoba. Sayangnya Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika Sehun dengan benar menebak makanan kesukaannya sehingga ia terlarut dengan semua suasana yang disiapkan pria ini. Sesekali pria cantik itu memberikan Sehun ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum pada bibir agak menggelapnya –akibat rokok dan obat-obatan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan tampak telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan Sehun dengan seksama menuangkan segelas _wine_ kedalam gelas Luhan dan kemudian menuangkan miliknya sendiri. Sehun mengangkat gelasnya dan disambut oleh Luhan. Mereka meneguk atau Sehun bahkan menghabiskan miliknya dalam _one-shot_-nya dan Luhan masih menikmati minumannya perlahan-lahan.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Kaus _v-neck_ yang dikenakan Luhan mengekspos jelas leher putihnya juga tulang selangka yang menonjol itu membuat Sehun susah payah menelan liurnya sendiri. Jemari Luhan terlihat indah ketika memegang gelas itu dan saat itulah Sehun berpikir apakah ia bisa menemukan orang lain secantik pria dihadapannya.

Alih-alih untuk menepis neuron negatifnya, Sehun berdeham. Luhan menatapnya menandakan ia siap mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan client barunya.

"_So_, apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara berat itu membuka pembicaraan dan menatap Luhan intens.

"Tidak banyak. Kau menginginkan semuanya aman, _right_? Maka kupikir untuk itu semua kau hanya cukup memberikanku lima puluh persen dari yang kau dapatkan. Sederhana, bukan?"

Sehun tertawa ringan, merasa kekonyolan ini begitu mempermalukannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"_When two sides can't make the deal, one of them is about to fail,"_ katanya sambil tersenyum dengan mata ber-_eyeliner_ yang melengkung indah.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dengan tenang dan terdiam sejenak. Berada di posisi seperti ini adalah yang paling dibencinya ketika ia harus memutar otak bagaimana untuk mengatasi orang-orang licik akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Pasalnya, Sehun juga tidak boleh salah bicara atau orang-orang seperti pria dihadapannya, akan mengambil alih atas kelemahannya dan semua tamat sampai disini. Ia pikir memanggil pengacaranya adalah bukan ide yang baik kali ini. Entahlah, pria yang satu ini menurutnya sangat menarik dan ia ingin _bermain_ lebih lama dengannya.

Sambil berpikir mengenai itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah indah itu mencoba mencari ide apa yang harus dilakukannya. Luhan tidak terpikir untuk curiga, namun sayangnya yang kartel itu mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia mendapatkannya ketika pandangan itu berhenti di sebuah titik dimana Sehun tampaknya tahu ada yang disembunyikan dari pria dihadapannya.

Tanpa menimbang lebih jauh lagi, Sehun segera menyetujui kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan dan menatap manik mata Luhan serius.

"_Well_, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain," katanya dengan nada terdengar setengah menyerah.

Luhan tersenyum puas walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dibalik ini semua. Tidak biasanya argumen yang ia lakukan terdengar semudah ini bagi pihak lain karena ia selalu membuat tawaran yang terlalu menguntungkan dirinya. Tetapi kartel yang satu ini, bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari lima belas menit sudah terdengar menyerah dan menyetujui dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia pikir ia harus memikirkan tawaran lain kalau saja Sehun menolak opsi pertama.

Ada yang tidak ia mengerti disini, Luhan tahu itu. Tetapi benaknya tidak bisa mencerna lebih jauh karena Sehun sekarang melepas sebuah kancing kemejanya dan berdiri membelakangi Luhan dan menatap keluar balkon. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tetapi Luhan malah mencoba untuk fokus.

Luhan mengerti kesepakatannya sudah selesai dan ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari sini karena ia takut client-nya akan berubah pikiran.

"Kupikir sudah selesai. _Thanks_ untuk makan malamnya," Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja hitam itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu," Sehun mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat buru-buru kali ini mengingat liburannya masih panjang diatas kapal ini, dan tentu saja masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria cantik ini.

Luhan tersenyum dan menunduk singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ini. Berlama-lama bersama pria itu membuatnya malah merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

* * *

><p>"Luhan hyung?"<p>

Seseorang memanggilnya ketika ia tidak begitu memperhatikan langkahnya di sepanjang koridor megah ini.

"Hei, Jongin," katanya sumringah sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika pria lain setengah berlari menghampirinya. Luhan memeluk pria _tan_ itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kupikir kau masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen dan surat berharga serta aset-mu yang tidak ada habisnya,"

Luhan terkekeh sebelum mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan pria itu, tertunduk malu.

"Tidak, Jongin. _I'm on my holiday_, sudah tidak terlalu berminat dengan arsip-arsip itu," katanya bercanda.

Pria yang disampingnya ikut tertawa ketika mendengar Luhan melontarkan pembicaraan ringan yang menyenangkan kepadanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu koleganya, dan kebetulan mereka bertemu disini.

"Yang kutahu kau selalu sibuk hingga enggan untuk tidur atau bahkan berlibur seperti ini, hyung,"

"Tidak, kupikir mengistirahatkan pikiran itu juga perlu._ I'm not going to be stressed out_," balasnya santai.

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana mulai canggung dan mereka masih berjalan berdampingan disini.

"Hm, _how's life_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "_Good_. Setelah liburan ini aku akan kembali ke London untuk universitas sekaligus bekerja,"

"Masih bekerja di perusahaan yang sama?" Tanya Luhan terkejut

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku sudah menjadi bagian yang terpenting di perusahaan itu, bagaimana mungkin _Chief_ perusahaan membiarkanku berlama-lama disini,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Informasi yang terakhir kali ia dapatkan mengenai pria ini adalah Jongin bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama sambil melanjutkan studinya disana. Orangtuanya meninggal saat Jongin masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan ia harus hidup mandiri. Luhan mengenalnya ketika ia menelepon ke perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja dan mengira pria itu adalah direktur utama. Sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman sehingga saat itu Luhan harus terbang ke London dan membereskan semuanya.

Dan sekarang, pria itu memang bukan direktur atau CEO, melainkan head manager yang menjadi kunci utama sebuah perusahaan ketika direktur absen. Ia mengetahui segala hal tentang perusahaan itu, dan hasil yang didapatkannya seharga setengah dari harga kapal pesiar ini setiap kurun waktu tertentu.

"Ya, begitulah..," katanya sambil terkekeh.

"_Find out English gurls_?" Logat _British_ Luhan sesungguhnya terdengar menyedihkan. Dan ia tahu Jongin tengah menertawainya begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ketika orang lain berjalan disampingnya dan hampir menabraknya. Untung saja Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu.

"_Nope_," katanya setelah membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dengan benar.

Bahkan Luhan pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Jongin menyukai dirinya. Tetapi saat itu ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia masih merasa disulitkan oleh pria ini. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah hal itu masih sama sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar ketika telinganya menangkap suara ombak pagi hari mulai menyambutnya. Belum lagi celah cahaya matahari yang mengintip dibalik tirai emas di ruangannya membuat dirinya harus menyelesaikan tidurnya kali ini. Jemarinya meraih jam tangan mahal disisi ranjang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.<p>

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengusap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat, tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam hingga ia bisa terbangun begitu siang hari ini padahal dihari-hari saat ia bekerja, ia selalu bangun pukul enam pagi.

_Geez_, Luhan tidak ingin mengingat hal itu saat ini, seolah pergi dari kehidupan biasanya dan menghabiskan waktu serta membuang uangnya disini.

Langkahnya masih gontai menuju arah kamar mandi dan membereskan penampilannya. Rencananya ia akan mengunjungi _theatre_ malam ini bersama Jongin.

'_Besok datanglah ke theatre, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu,_' suara itu melintas dibenaknya ketika Luhan menatap dirinya yang tengah menggosok gigi didepan cermin. Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya membuatnya hampir tersenyum sendiri dalam keadaan mulut yang dipenuhi busa dari pasta gigi.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya pelan, pria itu terlihat seperti model majalah dewasa ketika ia tidak tersenyum namun Luhan mengenal jelas dirinya. Jongin sosok yang hangat dan humoris, benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya yang dingin dan maskulin.

Tidak seperti pria itu.

Tunggu, Luhan memikirkan seseorang yang lain. Sehun melintas dipikirannya ketika ia mencoba untuk membandingkan Jongin dengan orang lain. Benaknya mengatakan _client_ barunya itu memang seperti itu. Bukan hanya penampilannya tetapi juga sikapnya yang cenderung menyeramkan bagi orang-orang yang tidak bisa membaca karakternya.

"Ck, terserah," Luhan seolah bertengkar dengan benaknya yang masih memikirkan pria albino itu namun memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata disana.

_[Sent to Jongin : Just woke up and gotta have late breakfast. Wait me!]_

Kemudian Luhan mengenakan baju casual-santai miliknya dan bergegas keluar. Nampaknya ia tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan pria _tan_ itu kepadanya.

"_Let's meet up at a chill spot where the pigs don't play,"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan mendapatkan sesuatu. Suara beratnya familiar dan itu terdengar jelas ketika ruangan sarapan pagi ini tidak dipenuhi terlalu banyak orang. Luhan yang sedang mengambil sarapannya, berhenti sejenak dan mendengar dengan seksama percakapan orang itu.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi terlalu lama. Seseorang yang lain ternyata menyadarkan Sehun yang sedang menyesap alkohol kadar rendahnya sambil berbicara di ponsel. Buru-buru Sehun mematikan benda itu dan menatap pria rambut ikal hitam yang menyadarkannya tadi sambil sibuk membersihkan botol _beer_ namun tatapannya fokus pada Luhan.

"Kurasa teman kencanmu sudah datang," kata Chanyeol masih asik memandangi Luhan dari jauh.

Chanyeol tidak tahu Sehun adalah kartel narkoba, yang ia tahu hanyalah pria albino itu seorang peminum, perokok, dan yang mengkonsumsi -bukan menjual. Ia memanggil Sehun seolah hanya memberikannya informasi bahwa pria cantik yang ia maksud tempo hari telah datang.

"_You go first, or me?_" Lagi-lagi pria tinggi dengan rompi hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu merah marunnya itu mengeluarkan suara. Seolah menantang Sehun namun pria itu hanya tertawa ringan membalas tawaran temannya.

"_No, dude_. Aku sudah mengencaninya semalam,"

"_Oh shit man, are you serious or drunk?_" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sambil menuangkan segelas lagi minuman alkohol untuk Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya mengangguk.

"_Kidding me now,_" Chanyeol tertawa mengetahui dirinya telat satu langkah dari temannya.

"Kau bisa mengencani yang lain, hyung. Kudengar ada pemain theatre yang cantik juga disini, namanya B-Byun.. aku tidak ingat,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, merasa tidak ingin merespon ucapan Sehun yang terdengar jauh dari topik, "_Come on_, katanya dia _single._ Kau bisa mengencaninya kapanpun selama kau mau,"

Sehun menepuk pundak temannya namun tatapannya hanya fokus pada seseorang diujung ruangan yang sedang memasukkan potongan kue _red velvet_ kedalam mulutnya. Ia pikir tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkan pria itu selain dirinya, termasuk Chanyeol atau bahkan siapapun.

"Bagaimana mungkin, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," hardik pria tinggi itu.

Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya setelah menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya. Menatap kedua orang di _mini-bar_ itu sejenak, melemparkan senyum sederhana dan beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk kearah luar ruangan dimana seseorang sedang berjalan disana. Dengan baju rajut putih _turtle-neck_ yang ia kenakan, Sehun memastikan bahwa itu adalah orang yang ia maksud kepada Chanyeol.

Bentuk wajahnya lonjong dan bibirnya tipis, matanya lancip namun malah membuatnya terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. "Kau lihat orang yang disana? Dia pemain _theatre_ itu,"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melihat lebih jelas orang yang ditunjuk Sehun dan ternyata memang benar, ia cantik. Sangat cantik.

* * *

><p>"Jongin!" suaranya sumringah ketika sudut matanya yang dari tadi menjelajahi ruangan ini akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya. Luhan menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya tadi dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman cerah.<p>

"Hei, hyung, kau sudah datang," katanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, memperhatikan penampilan Luhan hari ini yang jauh berbeda dari dugaannya karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ia ingat ketika Luhan mengunjunginya di London dengan pakaian formal selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan sekarang pria itu hanya terlihat seperti anak remaja yang –astaga, Jongin tidak ingin perasaan itu menghinggapinya lagi kali ini.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau tunjukkan, hm?"

"Ah-" Dengan percaya diri pria berkulit _tan_ itu naik keatas sebuah panggung theatre dimana semua orang mulai membagi perhatian mereka padanya terutama saat sayup-sayup musik berdentum memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebelumnya ia meraih sebuah _standing-mic_ di samping piano sebelah sana dan berkata, "_I borrowed this place to show ya all something, it might seems like flying snake but yeah, who cares,_" katanya diiringi dengan tawa pecah oleh orang-orang dibawah sana.

Pria itu mulai menari, melakukan hal yang paling ia sukai sejak dulu karena itu salah satu keahliannya selain menjadi seorang _head_ _manager_.

Luhan tersenyum menatapnya dan orang-orang disampingnya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika gerakan selama hampir sepuluh menit itu hampir berakhir dan Jongin menuruni anak tangga kecil di sisi panggung. Bahkan ada yang berteriak memintanya mengulang namun hanya dibalas oleh senyuman simpul. Peluh membasahi wajahnya dan juga deru nafas tidak beraturan. Dengan segera Luhan menyodorkannya handuk kecil yang ia letakkan di salah satu kursi terdekat.

"Hanya sedikit gerakan, maaf kalau mengecewakan," Jongin mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk dan tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Tidak, tadi itu bagus. Kau tidak lihat orang-orang asing itu sangat menyukainya," kata Luhan sambil berjalan disamping pria itu untuk mencari sebuah bangku yang terlihat jauh dari keramaian di tempat ini.

"Sebenarnya hanya latihan untuk acara universitas nanti, aku tidak ingin melupakan gerakan-gerakan itu setelah liburan ini,"

"Tapi kau terlihat menguasainya dengan baik, Jongin,"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Kuharap begitu,"

"_By the way_, apa yang membuatmu memilih liburan disini, hyung? Bukankah Venice atau Macau menjadi lebih menarik daripada hanya tinggal di sebuah kapal selama 30 hari _and_ _watches the ocean for whole day?_" katanya lagi sambil melontarkan lelucon ringan agar suasana diantara mereka tidak terasa canggung.

Luhan awalnya tampak berpikir sejenak, bukan karena ia sudah pernah menghabiskan liburan disana ataupun ia tidak ingin kesana, namun sepertinya ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik dan lebih gila untuk ia jadikan alasan mengapa ia memilih menghabiskan uangnya ditempat seperti ini. Sejak pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin malam, Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengannya walaupun ia mencoba menepisnya.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang kebingungan disampingnya sebelum menjawab,

"_For business? I got a big chance by the help of my new stuff," _ (Untuk perjalanan bisnis? Aku malah mendapat kesempatan emas karena senjata baruku.)

"_Wait, you mean?" _(Tunggu. Maksudmu?)

"_You see this one? I've got great corporation with a drug dealer,"_ katanya sambil menunjuk kearah telinganya. Benda bulat hitam yang bertengger disana, dimana benda itu telah merekam dengan jelas apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang termasuk salah satu kartel narkoba yang ia pikir sudah ia kuasai dalam waktu lima belas menit. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

Ia pernah mendengar mengenai benda itu di London, tetapi setahunya belum ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pebisnis di negara tempat ia bekerja memanfaatkan benda itu dan kali ini sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka koleganya menggunakan alat canggih itu. Alhasil ia hanya mengangguk mengerti apalagi ketika Luhan bertingkah seolah untuk terus bungkam atau rahasianya diketahui oleh semua orang. Luhan mempercayai pria polos itu -Jongin. Sangat mempercayainya.

Selanjutnya, kedua orang itu tenggelam kedalam pembicaraan ringan diluar dari masalah pekerjaan yang membuat Luhan meringis setiap kali Jongin membawa pembicaraan mereka menuju hal-hal berbau serperti itu.

Sementara disisi lain, seseorang dengan sebatang rokok yang menggantung di kedua bibirnya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum miring. Sesekali asap rokok memenuhi pandangannya membuatnya meniup kabut tipis beracun itu. Sikapnya yang terlalu biasa membuatnya tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun termasuk orang lain disekitar.

"_See you, ,"_

Setelah Jongin mengatakan ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang, Luhan akhirnya harus kembali membawa dirinya sendiri ke tempat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang. Dan kebetulan tadi pagi ia mendapatkan tawaran dari pelayan kamarnya yang mengatakan ada sebuah servis _Spa_ di kapal ini. Luhan merasa ia ingin mencobanya, siapa tahu menyenangkan, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is only left one room only since this Spa is currently on Service, Sir,"<em>

Seorang pelayan memberitahukannya kemudian menuntun Luhan ke sebuah ruangan dimana semua alat dan bahan telah disiapkan.

Sebenarnya tempat itu bisa untuk dua orang dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang lain datang menghentikan pelayan yang akan membantu Luhan.

"_Excuse me, may I have one too?"_ tanyanya sopan. Wanita muda dengan seragam hitam itu menoleh begitu juga dengan Luhan yang berada didepannya.

Sejenak ia tampak berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang terlebih dulu mendapatkan servis terakhir, "A_ctually the room can be used for two people, would you like him to join?_" (Tuan Xi, sebenarnya ruangan ini dapat digunakan untuk dua orang. Apa kau keberatan jika ia bergabung?)

Luhan menatapnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa bingung ketika kedua orang itu berbicara layaknya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Luhan tidak yakin, namun ia merasa tidak baik jika menolak.

"_Never mind_," (Tak masalah.)

Lalu mereka memasuki ruangan dengan peralatan Spa, _bath-tub_ yang bertaburkan bunga mawar, air hangat, dan segalanya. Sayangnya, selama satu jam pertama, kedua orang itu –Luhan dan Sehun– tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan karena mereka sedang dipijat atau apapun itu. Namun pada akhirnya mereka bertemu dan mau tidak mau, Luhan harus menerima kalau ia akan berbagi _bath-tub_ berisikan air hangat dengan pria itu.

Sehun terduduk di sisi bath-tub dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak dibalut apapun sementara Luhan masih mengenakan kemeja putih longgar karena merasa tidak suka ketika ia harus menanggalkan pakaiannya semua -apalagi jika ada didepan Sehun. Ia berdiri dan menimbang apakah ia harus masuk kedalam genangan air itu bersama '_client_-nya semalam' yang masih terasa asing bagi dirinya.

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya ketika Luhan berdiri diluar _bath-tub_ memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dada putih serta perut ber-_abs_ itu mau tidak mau membuat Luhan harus meneguk liurnya sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan, Luhan masuk kedalam _bath-tub_ dengan air hangat yang memanjakan kulit dan saat itu Sehun sadar ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Luhan enggan membuka kemeja longgarnya, sehingga ia hanya membuka beberapa kancing teratasnya dan memalingkan wajah ketika ia mulai menyadari pria dihadapannya terus saja menatapnya. Benar, mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Xi,"

Luhan mencoba untuk mengukir senyum disana, _"Me too,"_

Kemudian Luhan mencoba untuk menepis pikiran dan perasaan aneh yang mulai menghantui pikirannya, mencoba untuk se-rileks mungkin karena memang itu tujuannya kemari. Namun sayangnya perasaannya mengatakan Sehun terus saja menatapnya dengan maksud tertentu yang sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sorot mata tajam Sehun yang jelas memperhatikan dada mulus Luhan, garis rahang indah serta tulang selangka Luhan yang menonjol. Sesekali Luhan bergeliat aneh ditempatnya untuk sekadar mengubah posisi yang nyaman. Namun pandangan Sehun masih terpaku padanya. Kecanggungan ini terasa nyaman bagi Sehun tetapi tidak untuk Luhan karena dirinya merasa Sehun membunuhnya dengan tatapan 'ingin menerkamnya kapan saja' selama pria itu inginkan.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke balkon tepat didepan bath-tub tadi. Ia benar-benar harus menghirup udara atau atmosfir itu akan semakin menyiksa membuat nafasnya tercekat. Dengan pakaian basah, Luhan mengirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika lagi-lagi ruangan ini menyediakan pemandangan balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan lautan.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai pemandangan laut,"

Suara berat dan serak terdengar begitu jelas di pendengaran Luhan dan desiran udara lembut menerpa daun telinganya. Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya, mengunci tubuhnya diantara _railing_ balkon dan berbicara sehalus dan sesopan mungkin.

"S-sehun-ah,"

Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara lirih terlebih ketika jemari Sehun menggerayangi tubuhnya, bahkan membuat benaknya sendiri mulai berfantasi liar.

"Hm?"

Sehun tersenyum miring. Rencananya harus berhasil.

Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued.

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs<strong>**:**

holaaaa~

ini dia chapter dua hehehe /ketawa absurd/?

FYI, mulai chapter depan uda mulai rated M. Tapi tenang saya tetep pegang janji saya buat ratednya 50% T , 50% M. Soalnya kalo ga ada M itu semacem hampa/? u know dat feel lah~ :3

Buat yang mungkin kurang mengerti bahasa inggris, saya uda tambahin beberapa arti di dalem kurung di sebelah conversation nya. Rasanya tuh kadang kalimatnya aneh kalo pake bahasa indonesia, jadinya kurang dapet feelsnya buat saya/? (saya terbiasa pake bahasa inggris di sekolah jadi yah begitulah mohon maafkan/?)

.

Berikut ini balesan beberapa review:

**Q:** Bakalan rumit ga sih ceritanya? (_Oh Lu-Yan_)

**A:** Sedikit rumit, tapi akan saya coba bikin mudah dibaca

**Q: **Masukkin fluffy dan action? (_meyvie93_)

**A: **Big sorry for you dear, sepertinya kurang cocok kalo dimasukkin fluff.. tapi kalo action liat saja nanti hehehe

**Q: **Luhan orang kaya juga? (_HUNsayHAN_)

**A: **Yap, sangat malah hahahaha

**Q: **Nama Luhan asli kan gak pake 'Xi'? (_guest_)

**A: **Terus terang saya baru tau haahahha jangan timpuk saya plis/? xD Anggep aja di cerita ini bermarga Xi

**Q: **Kok di post dua kali? Kok chapter sebelumnya gak bisa dibuka? (_guest_)

**A: **Ini dia pertanyaan yang saya tunggu-tunggu/?... Saya juga bingung kenapa pas update chapter 1 kemarin itu banyak yang gak bisa buka termasuk saya sendiri juga. Sepertinya FFN lagi sibuk jadi harus nunggu beberapa saat dulu baru bisa ke-post update-an nya... Sampe galau sendiri pas gak bisa kebuka update-an nya... ._.

.

Author lagi sakit jadi gak bisa ngoceh lama-lama lagi #curcol

Sekian ya, ada yang mau ditanyain silakan tanya aja di kotak review dibawah :3

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

SEX SCENE, ADULT PROPERTIES, UNEDUCATED WORDS

PLEASE DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE IT

I'VE ALREADY WARNED U.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Luhan benar-benar lupa cara memanggil _client_-nya dengan sopan melainkan hanya namanya bersama dengan desahan singkat sebagai tambahan.

Sehun bergumam sambil bernapas ditengkuk Luhan yang mengeluarkan sisa wangi mawar sensual akibat air hangat tadi. Sehun menyukainya, bahkan wangi tubuh Luhan membuatnya lebih candu daripada _Mexican_ _marijuana._

"L-lebih baik kita-"

Sehun mulai menikmati mangsanya yang sekarang terlihat tidak melakukan reaksi apapun.

Luhan berkecamuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pria itu namun disisi lain ia mengecam keras dirinya untuk tidak lengah. Benda CCTV di telinganya itu belum ia lepaskan dan ia tidak ingin Sehun curiga akan itu. Ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh pria dibelakangnya akan bertindak sementara dirinya mulai tidak berdaya ketika Sehun menyentuh pinggang kecilnya dan mengusap perutnya. Kecupan-kecupan panas mulai dilakukan Sehun di tengkuk Luhan hingga pria itu harus meloloskan beberapan desahan sensual.

"Shh-h,"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri tidak ingin membuat dirinya tampak murah dan lemah. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat _railing_ balkon sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai menyesap kulit putih Luhan dari bagian belakang telinga hingga leher jenjangnya dan meninggalkan bekas biru kemerahan disana.

Namun persetan dengan itu semua.

Sehun meraba paha mulus Luhan dan menggesekkan miliknya sendiri di bokong pria yang tengah menahan erangannya.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Sehun dengan sebaik mungkin. Bibirnya kembali menyapu daun telinga Luhan, mengecup, menjilatnya, serta menggigit bagian itu hingga benda pengawasan Luhan yang berbentuk anting kecil itu terlepas dan Sehun membuangnya ke deburan air laut menggunakan mulutnya.

Perlahan-lahan jemari Sehun mulai menyentuh milik Luhan agar Luhan tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

"T-tunggu, Tuan Oh,"

Suara Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka setelah bersusah-payah menyadarkan dirinya kembali sesaat setelah terbuai oleh sentuhan Sehun.

"Kalau kau pikir dengan cara ini kau akan berhasil membujukku, kau-"

Luhan tidak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menangkapku, tuan Xi,"

Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam ketika jantung Luhan berpacu semakin cepat dan cepat hingga ia mulai tidak yakin dirinya bisa mengendalikan benda hidup yang terus berdegup didalam tulang rusuknya itu.

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, tuan Oh,"

Sehun hampir saja tertawa namun ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat Luhan yang semakin memajukan wajahnya dihadapan si pria tinggi, menantang Sehun untuk melawannya walaupun ia sudah tahu Sehunlah yang sekarang menang.

Sehun meraih bibir merah muda Luhan dengan bibirnya dan mereka melakukan ciuman panas disana. Dengan pakaian yang masih basah dan rambut yang meneteskan beberapa bulir air, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya kali ini untuk membiarkan pria dihadapannya ini lolos. Baginya, Luhan adalah pengganti heroin ketika ia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang mulai liar menjalar di seluruh sarafnya.

Ia harus mendapatkan pria ini.

Jemari Sehun yang masih bertengger didepan benda yang kini mulai mengeras milik Luhan itu tak tinggal diam. Perlahan ia memaju-mundurkan tangannya membuat pria cantik itu lagi-lagi mengerang tertahan. "S-sehun-ssi– ahh–," Tadinya tangan Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, namun apa daya semua akal sehat Luhan seketika hilang begitu saja ketika lelaki yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Luhan itu semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

Sehun melepas kocokannya, memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk bernafas sebentar. Ia menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan spa tadi dan menidurkannya diatas spa _bed_ yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi merangkak naik keatas Luhan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya. Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan sensual, membuat napas pria itu lagi-lagi memberat.

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Luhan-ssi,"

Sorot mata Sehun mendadak berubah menjadi misterius. Ia tampak ingin memberitahu banyak hal kepada lelaki dibawahnya namun ia menahan itu semua. Luhan tertegun.

Sehun mendengus mengejek. "Pertama, kau seharusnya tahu aku bukan orang yang bodoh,"

Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan . "Kedua, aku tahu kau juga bukan orang bodoh. Kuakui, kita sama-sama keras kepala dan cerdik,"

Sehun mengulumnya pelan, Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Ketiga…"

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Butiran peluh sudah mulai muncul di wajah cantik milik Luhan, dan tarikan nafasnya menjadi pendek. Tak kuat menahan semua godaan dan sentuhan Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak akan lepas dariku. Tak akan bisa,"

Pernyataan Sehun tadi membuat jantung Luhan berhenti sejenak. Kalimat yang dikatakan Sehun tadi bukanlah suatu ancaman ataupun perintah. Luhan tak yakin pasti. Pikiran Luhan kini dihinggapi banyak pemikiran yang tadinya seharusnya adalah rencananya, rencana yang malah semua gagal total. Semuanya gagal akibat sentuhan pria itu.

Seraya mencumbui leher Luhan dan menciptakan bercak merah kebiruan disana, tangan Sehun meraih sesuatu dari meja kecil yang terletak disebelahnya. Ia membuka tutup botol kecil itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan mudah dan memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Sehun membuka paksa mulut Luhan dan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Cairan yang tadinya berada didalam goa mulut Sehun mengalir masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia melumat kasar bibir atas Luhan dan menggigit-gigitinya seperti kelaparan. "Eungh–" lenguhnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, tangannya melingkar manis disekeliling tengkuk pria diatasnya. Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka sambil melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun dan akhirnya berperang dengan lidah Sehun. "Shhh- mmmhh–,"

Luhan meraba dada bidang dan perut atletis Sehun sambil menikmati rasa bibir pria tampan itu. Fantasi-fantasinya tengah bekerja dan tangannya sampai didepan gundukan besar diantara selangkangan Sehun. Ujung jemari lentiknya mengelus benda berurat itu dari pangkal sampai ujungnya yang mulai berkedut, membuat pemiliknya menggigit bibir Luhan keras. "Ugh, _fuckhh_–,"

"Ahhh!" Luhan melenguh setengah berteriak ketika Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan Sehun membuka celana lelaki di bawahnya sambil mengulum dan menghisap _nipple_ Luhan yang terekspos. Tangannya dengan mahir memainkan tonjolan kemerahan itu; mencubit, memelintir, menekan-nekan.

Lenguhan-lenguhan Luhan bagai alunan surgawi bagi telinga Sehun, membuat nafsunya semakin tak dapat dikendalikan, membuat gundukan di selangkangannya bertambah keras dan meminta untuk dimanja. Dengan gerak cepat Sehun membalik posisi mereka. Luhan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut Sehun dengan kekuatannya yang telah termakan hampir habis oleh nafsu.

"Dia butuh sentuhanmu,"

Milik Sehun yang sudah tegak terpampang ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun. Entah bagaimana ia dan Sehun sama-sama telah tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Dan entah bagaimana juga Luhan yang notabene-nya adalah orang yang terbiasa memerintah, sekarang diperintah. Dan ia menurut.

Luhan sedikit menaikkan bokongnya dan memposisikan dirinya bersiap-siap memuaskan dirinya dengan benda itu. Bagi Sehun, posisi Luhan sekarang amat menggoda –lebih tepatnya segala sesuatu yang Luhan lakukan terlihat menggoda di mata Sehun– dan semakin menaikkan libidonya. Sehun memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat karena merasakan sensasi basah dan lunak dari lidah Luhan yang sedang mem-_blowjob_ penisnya dan Sehun akui Luhan cukup mahir melakukan itu. "Hhhh.. _S-shit_, Lu–"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan memuaskan hasrat seseorang –pria, lebih tepatnya– dan ia dengan mudahnya terbuai. Jujur saja ia menikmati ini. Ia menikmati setiap pergerakan yang mereka lakukan, termasuk wajah seksi dan tubuh berkeringat Sehun. Ya, Sehun. Persetan dengan semua perundingan dan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya, Luhan ingin menuntaskan hasratnya lebih dulu.

Gigi-gigi Luhan menggaruk benda panjang berurat milik Sehun, diselingi lumatan-lumatan kasar dari bibir ranumnya. "Ssshhh.. Hmmhhh..."

Sehun tak hanya diam. Dengan posisi enam-sembilan ini justru malah membuatnya semakin mudah menyentuh tubuh molek Luhan. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa Sehun langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _hole _Luhan. Luhan reflek melepas lumatannya dan memekik tertahan. "AKHHHHH–"

Seraya jari-jari Sehun berkeliaran dalam liang Luhan, pria itu malah tiba-tiba menyelesaikan kegiatannya setelah beberapa saat dan hal ini membuat Luhan mengeram frustasi. Ia hampir sampai ketika miliknya dipijat oleh Sehun namun pria yang lebih muda darinya tampak sedang bermain-main dengan Luhan.

"Ngh-" Luhan menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya sambil menggigit bibir ketika gejolak ingin keluar belum dilakukannya namun Sehun malah membalikkan tubuh mereka seperti posisi semula.

Sehun yang sekarang berada diatas Luhan menatap pria setengah terpejam itu dengan intens. Ingin bergumam namun wajah Luhan terlihat lebih penting hingga ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan moment seperti ini.

Sehun merangkak turun tanpa berkata apapun setelah tatapan itu selesai dan Luhan mulai menyadarakan kembali dirinya. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum ia terdiam dan mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "_Thanks for the game, you are great_,"

Bagaikan dipermalukan di depan umum, Luhan nyaris tidak bisa menahan rasa marahnya ketika Sehun berucap seakan ia adalah pria murahan yang memohon dan meronta untuk melakukan _sex_ dengannya. Pria itu bahkan meninggalkannya di saat tubuhnya merintih dan hasratnya menggebu untuk disentuh, dan Sehun pergi begitu saja dengan kata-kata rendahan.

Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya.

Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu walaupun tidak saat ini karena kepalanya terasa agak pening, tidak mengerti efek permainan itu bisa membuat kepalanya menjadi berputar dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sedikit ngilu. Yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini, lagi.

"Ughh- kepalaku.."

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa migrain dan bangkit dari _spa-bed_, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dengan rapi dan keluar dari ruangan yang berbau _sex_ yang terasa sangat menjijikkan ini. Ia menyesal untuk itu.

* * *

><p>Luhan terduduk diam didalam kamarnya memikirkan sesuatu yang tampak penting. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu setidaknya mampu membuatnya merapatkan gerahamnya rapat-rapat. Rasa malu menyelimuti dirinya dan ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya sendiri telah bertindak bodoh.<p>

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar ketika pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuat dadanya terasa berat untuk menghela nafas dan kepalanya pening. Ia tidak datang kesini untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu liburannya untuk ini.

Merasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, Luhan berencana untuk makan malam didalam ruangannya. Jemari lentiknya meraih ganggang telepon untuk memesan makan malam.

"_Good evening, may I help you?"_

"_Yes, please. I'd like to have my dinner in my room tonight, can I_?"

Belum sempat orang itu menjawab, Luhan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Give me a second please," pintanya pada pelayan itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan itu Kris. Dan Jongin mengirimkannya pesan singkat di waktu yang sama.

"Halo?"

"_Kau tidak bosan dalam ruanganmu? Datanglah ke atrium, there is a new item that is lovey-dovey-ing,"_

Luhan menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa jengkel dengan sifat Kris yang tidak bisa untuk tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain dan hanya meneleponnya untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan orang-orang yang bercinta di dalam atrium, saling bercumbu hingga tanda kemerahan berbekas di leher mereka, atau bahkan _spank-ing hard_.

"Lalu?" Luhan menjawabnya dingin ketika Kris mulai berargumen lagi namun pria cantik itu mematikan ponselnya.

"_Setidaknya kau keluar dan sex-"_

"Useless," gumamnya pelan. "Please bring my dinner to my room," perintahnya.

"Yes, Sir,"

Terserah. Luhan hanya ingin makan malamnya. Walaupun perkataan Kris tampak menajdi bahan pertimbangan baginya untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar. Ruangan ini membuatnya sangat penat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pesan Jongin yang belum terbaca.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud demikian, hanya saja suasana hatinya kali ini benar-benar buruk.

Dan tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan makan malam, ia membawa tubuhnya berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan menuju ke atrium. Ia tidak berniat untuk melihat siapapun bercumbu disana, ia hanya ingin menemui Kris yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan kejenuhannya, alias _mood_-nya yang memburuk.

"Hey, _dude_. Kau datang juga,"

Luhan mengangguk, dirinya masih mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi kejenuhannya.

"Kau ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan atau-?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Luhan. Ia tidak bosan sama sekali, hanya saja Kris tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu dan itu sangat menganggu pikirannya. Pria Kanada itu bahkan tidak akan percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan pub? Bersenang-senang disana rasanya menarik,"

* * *

><p>Sementara di bagian sana, sebuah sosok tinggi yang familiar bagi Luhan sedang berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, memandangi pria lain yang datang menuju arahnya. Pria itu tampak lebih pendek darinya.<p>

"Hey,"

"H-hey," Chanyeol tergagap.

"Uhm- aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau- kau memang memandangiku daritadi?" katanya dengan nada santai yang elegan, mencoba untuk berbaur dengan sikap si tinggi yang terlihat agak gugup dihadapannya.

"A-aku? Hm, yeah.. Kau cantik.."

Pria dengan rambut pirang lurus menutup keningnya itu sesekali menyapu surainya kesamping dengan jemari cantik itu, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindari dirinya yang tersepona dengan itu, membiarkannya mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengaggumi sosok dihadapannya.

"_Well_, aku Baekhyun," katanya ramah sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan yang hampir setengah bagian dari itu tertutup oleh baju lengan panjangnya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun dan merasa telapak tangan itu begitu lembut. Menyentuh jemari indah Baekhyun adalah suatu kehormatan baginya dan ia harus berterimakasih pada Sehun untuk ini.

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama dengan _tequila, margarita, dan butterscotch_ dibalik meja bar. Kalau boleh jujur kau adalah bartender paling tampan," katanya sambil mengangguk ringan dan melemparkan pandangan kearah lain ketika semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi imut itu.

Baekhyun berbicara seolah-olah ia sudah mengagumi Chanyeol lebih dulu daripada Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya, Baekhyun memperhatikannya setiap pagi ketika ia sedang sarapan dan Chanyeol disana, dibalik meja bar dan sibuk dengan para konglomerat yang haus akan alkohol kadar rendah ataupun tinggi. Baekhyun melakukan itu semua.

Chanyeol tertegun, mengusap tengkuknya tersipu dan berkata, "_Thanks_,"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening, dan Baekhyun tahu dirinya tidak suka keadaan seperti ini hingga ia berinisiatif untuk kembali mengeluarkan suara, dimana Chanyeol mendapat dirinya tersenyum kembali ketika mendengar suara lembut dan keras itu.

"Aku ingin coba minuman-minuman itu.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yang kau buat. _Mixed margarita, please_?"

"Ah- tentu, kenapa tidak," Chanyeol menarik tangan kecil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pub, menyuguhkan pria itu dengan alkohol kadar rendah terbaik yang bisa dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin menguntit mereka?" Kris memberikan ide terbodohnya yang pernah Luhan dengar dengan senyuman sarkastik alis yang terangkat, membuat Luhan menatapnya jijik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kupikir kau cemburu, kudengar bartender itu sempat menyukaimu. Tapi entahlah, mungkin dia murahan karena berpaling begitu cepat,"

Luhan tersenyum miring sambil menjawab pria itu, "Bukankah kau juga, hm?"

Pria tinggi pirang itu memutar bolamatanya dan merangkul pria disebelahnya, bertindak layaknya pasangan didepan mereka dan berjalan menuju ruangan dengan suara musik yang memekakkan telinga dan bau tajam yang menusuk hidung. Batang rokok, bir, bau seks. Atau bahkan obat-obatan yang dilegalkan ataupun tidak.

Dan juga uang yang bertebaran dilantai layaknya helaian kertas tidak berharga.

Luhan meneguk liurnya sendiri ketika suara musik yang terlalu keras membuat kedua telinganya berdengung. Rasanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini karena ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi Kris mencengkram lengannya kuat, tidak membiarkannya pergi dari sini sebelum malam berakhir dan Luhan juga tidak berencana untuk berargumen dengan pria tempramen itu kalau ia menolak.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Lu. _Bitches are waiting_," kata Kris setengah berteriak dan menikmati _one-shot_ vodka-nya sebelum berakhir di atas lantai yang dipenuhi orang-orang sedang menikmati music beat, menari, bersentuhan, berciuman, dan berakhir di _cabin_.

"Kau mau vodka yang sama, Tuan?"

Seseorang mengagetkan Luhan yang masih memperhatikan perilaku si Kanada yang liar dan memuakkan hingga ia hanya bisa merespon orang yang mengajaknya bicara dengan sebuah gumaman, "Hm?"

"_You need the same vodka as he took_?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih," Luhan menolaknya dengan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan dan Chanyeol kembali dengan urusannya dengan pria lain disebelah Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan, berpikir sampai kapan ia harus duduk disini dan memijat pelipisnya. Dirinya sekarang duduk bersandar di meja bar dan memutar-mutar ponselnya, tidak sadar bahwa seseorang menuangkan cairan lain kedalam gelasnya. Tampak tidak berwarna atau bahkan sudah larut kedalam sisa minumannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luhan-ssi,"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tertegun ketika matanya menangkap sebuah figur yang familiar.

Tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi.

"_Wait_,"

Suara berat dan sebuah telapak tangan yang menarik lengan Luhan membuat dirinya berhenti dan berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu dan benak Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya dengan tatapan itu. Alis mata berwarna gelap dan garis rahang tegas itu membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dan bersantai. Tidak akan ada yang membahas apapun disini,"

Luhan ingin menolak, tetapi kakinya berkhianat. Tubuhnya berjalan kembali ke tempatnya dan tangannya dengan kasar meraih gelas yang masih tersisa vodka dan meneguknya cepat. Membuang tatapan sejauh mungkin dan menjaga jarak pada pria disampingnya ketika Sehun mengeluarkan sebotol benda kecil dan menghirupnya pelan sambil menutup mata.

Luhan melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu dari sudut matanya dan memutuskan untuk memberikannya tatapan rendah yang penuh penghinaan, tetapi Sehun tidak menganggap serius hal itu. Ia ingin mengartikan hal lain dari tatapan yang Luhan berikan, anggap saja Luhan sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu dan memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang pernah mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Cih,"

Luhan merendahkannya. Tidak sadar bahwa setelah ini ia yang akan merintih pada Sehun untuk membantunya ketika suhu badannya mulai terasa menghangat. Ia sadar tadi tidak sepanas ini namun atmosfir semakin membuat tubuhnya lengket dan tidak nyaman. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk mengipas wajahnya yang mulai gelisah karena panas dan berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, mengisi ulang paru-parunya yang terasa tidak ada oksigen.

Luhan mengepalkan telapak tangannya sambil menatap Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya. Sehun turun dari kursinya dan berjalan dan berdiri tepat didepan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun bisa merasakan tempo nafas pria dihadapannya yang tidak beraturan ketika pria itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari manik mata Sehun, membuat Sehun malah bertindak berani dengan mengunci tubuh Luhan ketika kedua tangannya menggenggam meja bar dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya menarik kemeja Sehun dan menubruk bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Melumat habis bibir Sehun karena ia tidak peduli lagi ketika tangannya secara tidak sadar melingkar di leher Sehun. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya, melingkar manis di pinggang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dan Sehun meremas kedua bokong Luhan sambil mempererat gendongannya.

Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama, Sehun membawa mangsanya kedalam sebuah ruangan yang masih berada didalam pub, yang telah disewanya untuk semalaman ini dan mencumbui _submissive_-nya yang kali ini terlihat sangat agresif.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut kecil Luhan dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum puas karena ia sendiri baru tahu bahwa efek cairan yang diminum Luhan tadi jauh di luar ekspektasinya, terlalu memuaskan.

Luhan menanggalkan semua pakaianya sendiri dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun. Merasa tubuhnya terlalu panas dan ingin bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mencium liar bibir pria itu, menggesek miliknya di perut atletis Sehun yang menarik tengkuk albino itu untuk terus mengecup dan menyapu lehernya, menciptakan bercak merah disana.

"Hm- Slow down, baby," Lenguh Sehun ketika ia menjilati _nipple_ merah muda Luhan namun pria itu malah sibuk menabrak penisnya dengan milik Sehun, seolah meronta untuk dijamah.

Sehun merasa dirinya tidak ingin memuaskan hasrat Luhan, melainkan Luhan yang harus melakukan sesuatu pada penisnya yang lebih panjang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menurunkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke lantai dan memerintahkannya untuk berlutut dihadapan gundukan dibalik celana dalamnya.

Tangan Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk meloloskan benda keras itu dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Sehun mendorong kepala Luhan untuk memijat batang penisnya dengan mulut yang sudah berlumuran saliva. Tangan Luhan yang satu meremas paha Sehun dan yang lainnya mengocok kedua _balls_ Sehun.

Menjilat, menghisap, menggigit. Memperlakukan batang penis Sehun layaknya sesuatu yang terlampau nikmat untuk birahi yang haus akan _sex_.

Sehun mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya -ketika terbuai dengan sentuhan Luhan- untuk menggerakkan salah satu kakinya dan menggoda penis Luhan yang juga sudah merintih dengan menggesekkan punggung kakinya di benda kecil milik _submissive_-nya.

"Akh-" Luhan meringis ketika Sehun melakukannya secara perlahan namun lama kelamaan menjadi lebih kasar dan penis Sehun yang panjang hampir membuatnya tersedak, terlebih ketika cairan putih kental mulai berlumuran keluar menetes disepanjang penis dan dagu Luhan. Buru-buru ia menelannya walaupun masih ada yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, merasa tidak mampu menghabiskannya sendiri. Sehun yang masih terduduk dikursi sambil memejamkan mata dari tadi, kini menarik Luhan secara tiba-tiba dan menciumnya, saling berbagi cairan sperma di mulut mereka hingga bersih tidak bersisa.

Setelah itu, Sehun memerintahkan Luhan yang terlihat benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk membelakangi Sehun dan mengangkat pinggulnya diatas kursi, agar Sehun bisa menusuknya dari belakang dan menikmati punggung mulus Luhan, satu-satunya bagian yang sudah menjadi favorit Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka berendam diri bersama-sama.

Luhan entah mengapa menurut, melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti diminta ketika Sehun memukul bokongnya seperti hewan peliharaan rendahan. Luhan memang bukan dirinya sekarang, ia tidak peduli dengan statusnya atau logikanya, yang ia inginkan hanya memuaskan apa yang tubuhnya butuhkan tanpa berpikir.

Tanpa mengerti bahwa penyebab ini semua adalah seseorang yang sedang mempergunakan dirinya untuk _sex_.

"Ah- Sh.."

Desahan singkat melesat begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan ketika Luhan merasa Sehun menusuk liangnya dengan botol bir biasa yang berwarna hijau, dimana bagian atasnya berdiameter sangat kecil dari bagian badan botol bir yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Ia menumpahkan cairan yang tersisa kedalam lubang Luhan sebisa mungkin, memaju-mundurkan botol itu untuk membiasakan lubang itu, lebih tepatnya menyiksa bagian itu.

"Uhm, sebut namaku, Luhan," titah Sehun ketika ia meraup bokong empuk Luhan dengan mulutnya, kemudian menggigitnya geram.

"Hm- ah.. Se-hun-ah,"

Tidak ada lagi panggilan formal, yang ada hanya lenguhan nama bagaikan pasangan yang sedang bercinta dengan liarnya tanpa harus mengenal satu sama lain.

Puas dengan permainan awal, Sehun mengabaikan batang penis Luhan yang dimanjakan sendiri oleh pemiliknya karena Sehun tidak berpikir untuk membantu pria yang sedang sibuk menabrak penisnya ke kursi tempat ia bertumpu yang ada didepannya, seolah meminta bantuan siapapun untuk membantunya melumat, meremas, dan menekan miliknya agar cairan putih itu bisa segera mengalir keluar dan ia bisa bernafas dengan normal atau rasa ngilu akan terus menjalar di setiap sel tubuhnya.

Sehun memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakkan, membiarkan benda miliknya menancap sempurna di lubang sempit itu sambil menuangkan minuman alcohol ke punggung putih nan mulus Luhan, menyesap dan mengecapnya disana. Seperti ada yang berbeda berbeda, bahkan minuman alcohol semahal apapun rasanya tidak sememabukkan itu ketika cairan itu dilumat bersama tubuh Luhan. Dan saat ini juga, Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan membuatnya lebih candu dari apapun. Kenikmatan yang diberikan tubuh Luhan bagaikan candu yang tidak bisa kendalikan, yang tidak pernah dirasakannya ketika menikmati jenis narkoba lain yang pernah dikonsumsinya.

Liang Luhan yang sudah kemerahan dan berdenyut, menghimpit batang penis Sehun dengan otot-ototnya yang membuat lubang itu menyempit, menyiksa milik Sehun dengan kenikmatan yang tidak ada habisnya ketika Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan menggenjot miliknya didalam sana.

"_Don't you- bitch_," Sehun spontan mengatakannya ketika laing Luhan semakin menjepit miliknya didalam, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bergerak.

"Ngh.. ahh- ssh,"

Luhan mulai bisa menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan genjotan Sehun sehingga ia menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Saling menyatu dan bergerak satu sama lain hingga Sehun berakhir dengan remasan keras di bokong Luhan karena _cum_-nya berhasil keluar didalam sana, sebagian lainnya menetes di celah lubang yang tampak sedikit luka.

"_Fuck_," lenguh Sehun sambil menghela napas berat setelah permainan cepat yang melelahkan barusan. Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi ketika ia merasa kelopak matanya memberat dan tubuhnya jatuh bergitu saja diatas kursi walaupun Sehun belum mengeluarkan miliknya.

Sehun berdiri setelah penyatuan itu berakhir, membalik tubuh polos Luhan dan menidurkannya diatas kursi.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak melakukan apapun melainkan membawa dirinya tenggelam kedalam pesona tubuh Luhan yang terlampau sempurna. Ingatan-ingatan lalu muncul satu per satu ketika siapapun yang pernah melakukan ini dengannya tidak pernah membuatnya se-terpesona ini. Sehun menyadari dirinya memuja tubuh putih mulus dihadapannya. Ia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Kalau saja ia bisa melakukan ini setiap hari, tidak hanya memandanginya tetapi juga menyentuh, pria albino itu akan melakukan apapun. Ia sudah pernah melakukan segala sesuatu untuk mendapatkan narkoba jenis baru dengan harga berapapun itu, dan ia menginginkan hal yang sama serta akan berbuat lebih dari itu jika perlu, kalau hal itu menyangkut tubuh Luhan.

Karena sekarang, Luhan adalah candu bagi Sehun.

Dan Sehun harus mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang menjadi candu baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

Chapter ini FULL adegan NC /senyum innocent/

dan sepertinya rating akan saya ubah ke '**M**' /tebar melati/ maaf dan sorry kalau misalnya ada yang mau ff ini rate nya aman. atau mungkin sebenernya pada mau rate nya M dari dulu? fufufu

saya uda coba sebisa mungkin bikin adegan NC nya, kalo ga hot saya bingung deh /elus tengkuk/

DAN. ada pairing baru muncul disini hehehehehehehehehee /lirik chanbaek/senyum evil/

.

oh iya.. yang nungguin kelanjutan ff saya yang berjudul 'For Rent' harap bersabar ya.. saya aja uda lupa itu ff mesti dilanjut sperti apa di chapter selanjutnya /deep bow/ silakan PM saya kalo kalian ada ide dan masukan :3

buat yang nungguin chapter selanjutnya '4W' itu uda hampir selesai, lagi di edit2 dikit mwehehe maklum saya sibuk persiapan imlek #tsahh

.

udah kali ya cingcong nya? udahin aja deh /g

LAST.

REVIEW PLEASE?

.

Best Regards,

_exoblackpepper_

.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

.

"Ugh- bau apa ini,"

Dengan perlahan Luhan memposisikan dirinya untuk bersandar di _head-board_ ketika dirinya mulai terjaga. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ranjang dengan warna sprei yang sama belum bisa bisa menyadarkannya bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam kamarnya, namun yang ia sadari adalah sebuah bau ditangkap oleh indra penciumannya dan Luhan merasa aneh kalau ruangannya berbau seperti ini.

"Jam berapa-"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya ketika matanya mencari sebuah jam dinding di posisi seperti biasanya namun benda itu tidak disana. Hingga untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan tubuh yang berpakaian rapi seperti yang terakhir dikenakannya kemarin, Luhan menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan mulai menjelajahi ruangan ini dengan matanya, masih tidak mampu untuk berdiri karena kepalanya yang terasa tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Ada sarapan pagi disudut ruangan, pakaian rapi diatas sofa, ponselnya di atas meja dan terakhir secarik kertas yang tertempel di sudut atas televisi yang bertuliskan,

'_Sarapan, pakaian, dan ponsel. Jangan lupakan itu ketika kau akan meninggalkan kamarku,'_


End file.
